Birthday Promise
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: What would happen it Danny and his friends did go to Paulina's party. One shot. rated for drinking and very adult situations. One shot.


I got the idea to do this when tobi1989 wondered what would happen if Danny went to Paulina's party at the end of Memory Blank

Birthday surprise promise.

Danny Phantom had just beaten desire that wishing ghost. And was enjoying the shooting stars with his friend. "Well the villain has been vanquished and we get to enjoy a nice light show," Danny said as he looked into Sam's eyes.

"And it looks like not of all of Desiree wishes went away," Tucker said as he looked as his new iPhone and gold watch.

"Well Danny it getting late you should go keep your promise and go to Paulina's party," Sam said looking deep into his eyes. To tell the truth Sam wanted Danny to stay with her and go to her movie marathon, but she had caused Danny enough trouble for one day so she'll let him try to move up the food change as it were.

"I really should keep my promise shouldn't I. Let's go to the movies, after all, I did promise you frist. And if today has taught me anything it's that I pretty much owe you for everything I am," Danny said.

"Really Danny," Sam said blushing.

"Hey what about me," Tucker said.

"I don't know. Why don't you make a magical wish so we would never have meet you and then we'll see," Danny said.

Sam's phone beeped telling her she got an e-mail. "It's from the theater," Sam said as her face contorted in rage. "Oh of all the shit, how dare those imbeciles do that to my movies for this new age vapor drone," Sam said going off in a mad tyrant about something.

"Um, something wrong Sam," Danny asked concerned as he hadn't seen her this angry seen they closed the Gothplex for the Build A Bear Workshop.

"It seems like they pushed back my female monster horror fest so they could play some advanced movie screenings. Listen to this stupid line up. Frozen 2, Avatar 2, Batman vs Super man, The Legend of Zelda, Skimpy Bikini Wars. I didn't even know they were making the last two," Sam yelled out. Now, what are we going to do?" Sam screamed out.

Danny knew that this was most likely the result of Desiree granting some wishes, but he didn't say. "Well I guess I should go to Paulina's party, after all," Danny said a little psyched that he was going, just thinking about Paulina's hot body it got his blood flowing.

"I guess it's better than nothing," Sam said.

As the three of them were walking away Tucker thought how weird it was that a movie theater would have Sam's email. It was a most like some low talent author of a fan fiction couldn't come up with a better way to get them to the party.

Soon at Paulina's

The party was in full swing when the trio arrived. "Oh, you guys made it. How long until Phantom shows up?" Paulina said giving them a half assistance greeting.

"Way to make us feel welcome," Sam said in her sarcastic voice.

"Why thank you loser girl. Now, what about the Phantom"?

"Oh I'm sure he'll be around soon," Danny said. As Danny looked around he couldn't see Paulina's parents around anywhere. "Um isn't your father and mother here?"

"it's the strangest thing, they were here, but they wished they were back in Rome where they first met. And then they just vanished. I think it actually came true," Paulina said not too worried.

"All right now I can really cut lose," Tucker said as he went up to a group of girls and gave her one of his personal pickup he had been saving for just this party.

The girls immediately shouted pervert and dumped their sodas on his head.

"Tie him up," Paulina ordered. Dash and Kwan eagerly picked Tucker up and tied him to a chair. "I know I said I would be nice, but he had this coming.

"For once we agree," Sam said as she couldn't believe Tucker actually said that.

"Let me show you around," Paulina said slurring her speech some.

"Umm are you alright," Danny asked worried about her.

"I'm fine, in fact, I feel great hic," Paulina said.

I'm sure it's because she failing English class she's forgetting how to talk," Sam said

Just them Danny got a call. "Danny it's your mother," she said as Danny answered the phone. "To make this quick we need you to spend the night somewhere else."

"What. Why." Danny said not believing his ears.

Well, it all started when your father wished there were more ghosts around here and then all of a sudden it was like a mob of ghosts invaded our house. To make a long story short we were able to beat them down into goo, but our house is now contaminated with high levels of ectoplasm and it's just not safe for you to be here at the moment. Jazz is already staying with friends. Bye, dear love you," Maddie said as she hung up.

Soon Paulina was showing them the food table. "I hope you enjoy the food well also have punch," Paulina said. "I like the meatballs myself."

"You would, wouldn't you. Can't get enough of the taste of deathhhh caaann you hahaha," Sam said after taking a big drink out of the punch.

"Umm Paulina the punch doesn't have any alcohol in it?" Danny asked.

"Of course not siillly hehehe. My dad made sure that no alcohol would be served. Despite Dash wishing that he could get drunk off the punch," Paulina said clearly a little drunk.

'Thank you again, Desiree,' Danny thought realizing that another wish has been granted and it would probably lead to some trouble with everyone drunk when their parents came to pick them up. 'Well it would be wrong for the kids to unknowingly get drunk so,' Danny thought as he pretended to trip and knock over the punch bowl.

"Hey Henry, I like that punch," Dash said flying into a rage.

Danny quickly hid under the table with the cover on it and changed into his ghost form. Dash didn't make it very far as he tried over his two feet.

"Hey Paulina who's your party going," Danny said.

"Ghost Boys you're here hehehe. Now it's the best party ever," Paulina said.

"Call me Danny. I'm sorry if I didn't bring a present," he said.

"Oh don't worry I know just what I want. Dance with me, just like you're a prince and I'm your dear princess," she said.

"Oh, how could you ask for something so last century," Sam said getting angry.

"Oh just ignore the loser goth girl," Paulina said.

"Sorry, Sam but it is her party," Danny said as he led Paulina to the dance floor.

Once on the dance floor the two of them bean to dance. "I'm so haapy you're here. Me the most perfit girl in the in the world in the arms of a true hero. This is what dreams are made of. Is there any way that I could be improved upon." Paulina said as the two of them gracfuly Swayed across the dance floor.

"I must say that your quite the woman, but is really neacy to be so mean to some people?" Danny said as the falling snow made the moment, even more, magical.

"Actually yes, you see if I don't be mean to some people others will just attack," she said as they stared into each others eyes.

"What do you mean."

"Well it all started when puberty first hit and my brests started to get really big," she said pressing her full breasts into him. "Well, any way the other girls started to say the curliest things to me, incompairison the pacthic insults Sam uses on me seem more high prases. And all the guys were making passes at me. However once I acted like I was above them and put them in their place it all stoped and they treated me like a queen. I really don't understant it much myself but why change now," Paulina said sounding a bit remorseful as she looked back on some painful memories.

'Is it possible that she only acts tough so she won't be hurt,' Danny thought as he saw her in a new light. "You don't need to act mean I will always be there for you. Ill even use my ghosts powers to possess them if I need to."

"Oh Danny," she said as she leaned ed in and gave him a deep kiss.

Danny eargly returned the kiss pushing his tongue into her hot mouth. He was so lost in the kiss that his lower body turned into mist.

"Hey, no fair you. Paulina can't have you," Sam said clearly drunk. She then started to pull Danny away from Paulina.

'How easy is it to get her drunk? She only had one cup,' Danny thought.

"Hey get your hands off my boyfriend," Paulina said pulling on his other arm.

"He's not yours. You don't even know him. If anything, I should be his girlfriend," Sam said.

"Girls please starting a cat fight isn't the way to solve this," Danny said pulling both of them close closer.

"Hey it looks like the Ghost Boys has a harem," Someone said.

"Oh I get it Goths love spooky things like Ghosts and vampires so it makes sense that Sam would also have a crush on him," Star said as practically the whole party was taking pictures of them on their cell phones. It would be clear that the pictures of Danny having two girls in those arms would go viral the next day.

"Oh that's how it is," Paulina says. "Could you be any more of a stereotypical goth. Listen just because he's a ghost doesn't mean that he's into doom and gloom like you are."

"This coming from a dime a dozen cheerleader," Sam said as they started pulling on Danny again, but this time, they all slipped on some snow causing them fall behind bushes.

The fall made Danny turn back into his human form. Danny was flat on his back, but he could see the shocked look on Paulina's face. "Umm I can explain," he said. He started to panic when he heard the other party goers coming around to check on them. Luckily for him, Paulina sat down on his face so he could hide under her long dress.

"Hurry and change back on tell me the rest later," Paulina said. Safely hidden by Paulina, and getting a close up view of her panty covered butt, Danny changed back into his ghost forum.

"Now girls let's stop the fighting, after all, we don't want anyone else to slip on the snow. Wait a minute, snow?" Danny said as he noticed the previously clear nights sky has become a blanket of dark gray clouds with a massive amount of snow beginning to fall.

"Okay who wished for a snow day," Paulina shouted. Danny knows this was the work of Desiree, a delayed wish or something.

Soon all of the party goers got a call for more their parents that basically said that because of the weather they are coming up to pick them up early. Except for Sam's parents, it seems like they weren't comfortable even driving in this storm so they told her just to spend the night there. All too quickly the only people left in the house was Danny, Sam, and Paulina herself.

"So if I understand it was Sam who pressured you into playing around with your parents stuff and turned you into a half ghossst heehee," Paulina said still a little drunk as Danny told her his origin story. "well despite it all being Sam's fault it all seems rather like a cliché,"

"Hey you can't blame me for that," Sam said as Danny, who was still in his ghost fourm, mealy rolled his eyes.

"Enough about that I'm sorry your party was ruined," Danny said as he was eating the reaming cake.

"It wasn't ruined in fact you could even say that it's hehe goooing on. In fact, let's watch a movie just the two of us," Paulina said

"Oh no im going too," Sam said.

"Okay but you cant complan," Paulina said as she led them to a large room with a large screen leather couch and a digital projector. It was decorated like it was a movie theater.

"So what are we going to be watching?" Sam asked. "I hope it's not one of those oh to cheeerful moviessss," Sam said.

"Oh it's from my fathers collection," Paulina said. "Ill start it at the good part okay." The screen open to a totally naked women spreading her legs wide. Danny could see everything. Sam was just to stunned to even speak.

"Sooo do you like the show," Paulina said as she rubbed Danny's hardening cock through his pants. "Oh, it feels like you like a lot."

"Eh well you ummmm," Danny couldn't even speak as he watched a man with a large cock proceeded to graphically fuck her.

"What are you even showing this to us. What kind of sick woman show a man porn," Sam said filled with rage.

"I said I only wanted to show Danny, after all, we are boyfriend and girlfriend after all and its good for us to explore our sexalyty togher," Paulina said as she removed her clothes. "What do you think, the birthday girls is in her birthdaysuit.

"You're not his girlfreind I am," Sam said.

"Oh please like you could ever do this," Paulina said as she rubbed her double D cup breasts against his body. Danny was obviously pleased.

"Mindless sex isn't the point of being in a relationship. So stop acting like a slut," Sam said flusted.

"No, the point this to be there for each other and if need be heal eachothr. And I'm doing this to relieve Danny's stress," she said as she licked along Danny's ear. "If you can make your uniformdisappear ill lick you everywhere," she said and Danny's black suit just seemed to melt away.

"What do you mean stress," Sam asked as she watched as Paulina slowly lick down his body drawing closier to his cock.

"Oh that feels good," Danny said making Sam both jealous and angry.

"Oh please, Danny not only secretly hunts ghosts. But worries that his own parents might disect him if they knew. He's clearly a bundle of nerves and all health exerts argge that sex lowers one stress. And with all that hes done for me, this is only fair, not to mention my feeling for him." Paulina said as she began to lick Danny's cock.

Sam made up her mind and removed his clothes. "Ill show you what I can do." Sam then started to lick his cock agressly almost as if she was competeing with Paulina. Danny was messmerized at the sight the two most important women in his were licking his dick and sucking his balls. It felt so good parts of he body started to turn into mist.

Due to their aggressive way they were licking him both Sam and Paulina found themselves in an accidently lezebain kiss. Unfortunately, for Danny, it ended to quickly for him to enjoy it.

"Ack cheerleader cooties."

"Aggg goth grems. Has my eyeshadow turned black?"

"November but I can guarantee email you a black eye."

Landes please no fighting. I really love the both of you so can get along for just tonight cant we just get along," Danny said making both of them blush.

Both girls looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, Danny we'll stop for tonight."

Sam took the initiative and captured his dick in his mouth. Danny's cock was large and she was inexperienced so she could only fit half of it in her mouth. Paulina sucked around the spots Sam couldn't reach.

Sam had no idea what she was doing as worked her tounge wildly around Danny's cock. Danny was quicly appoching his climax and exploded in Sam's mouth. As the Salty fliud hit the back her thort she started to gag. Pulling back her face was sprayed as Danny's cock shot load after load out.

Paulina wanted some of the cum and took Danny's cock into her mouth intime to get his last load.

"Well this tasets weird I may have to get so more before I get used to it," Paulina said.

"I'm sure you've done this before," Sam said. "You're a cheerleader after all."

"Hay I have not. I'm still a virgin, after all, cheerleaders don't have sex with the football players when they join despite what people think."

"Oh Sorry, I just assumed, well," Sam said a bit sorry that thought she was a slut.

Paulina got up and walked to the door. "Hey let's bring settle things in my room," Paulina said as she gave her ass a slap.

Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flowed her not even bothering to get dressed. Sam flet like she was in was in heaven as Danny held her.

At Paulina's room

"Well, how classy of you, carring in aother girl into my room like if she was your lover," Paulina said teasingly.

"Well, you see umm," Danny said.

"Oh worry about it. After all were about to settle things," Paulina said as she led Sam onto her bed. The two naked girls laided down on the bed and spread their legs wide showing off their wet pussys.

"Uma why are we doing this?" Sam asked slightly embarrassed.

"Isn't it obvious? One of us is going to make Danny a man, a ghost man as it were."

"What!" Danny said hardly believing what he was hearing, but his dick was pointed to the sky.

"Danny you're going to funk the brains out of one of us. Pop a Cherry. Pound one of us," Paulina said seductively. "However you one have one dick so the girl you stick it into will be the one you chose as your girlfriend. And Sam the other girl will have to accept his decision."

"Good plan, now Danny don't you want to come inside of me. After all, no one knows you better than me and no one knows me better than you," Sam said spearing her legs even wider.

Danny didn't know what to do. He was only just beginning to understand just what Sam mentioned to him and just tonight he had seen a soft and venerable and venerable. A side of her that he want to know better. The chose was tearing him in to as he couldn't decide just who he wanted to make love to. Then something amazing happened he duplicated himself. Just by looked at each other the two Danny knew what they should do and quickly shoved his Dick into the two of them.

"I've made my chose," Danny A said as he pounced Paulina.

"Your both my girlfriend and the two of you must accept it," Danny Beach said as he did the Same to Sam.

"Hey no fair your cheating mmmm," Paulina moaned out as Danny A got his rhythm going.

"I agree for once have two girlfriends is sexist and too chauvinistic for me," Sam said as she felt her whole body shake.

"If that's how you feel then I'll take him all to myself," Paulina said locking her legs around Danny.

"Not on your life. I'll stick around until he dumps you," Sam said as she started to move her own body in time with his.

After some time, Danny felt their tight pussies clamping down on him and he came far more powerfully than the first time as his seed spilled out of their formally virgin pussies sending the girls over the edge as well.

The two Dannys just dissolved into a mist and return to his human form passed out on the bed still naked.

Wow, we really wore him out," Paulina said as pulled up the covers and slept on one side of Danny.

" I just can't believe that I'm in a three-way relationship," Sam said as she slept on the other side of Danny.

"Well, you're the one who doesn't follow the crowd and does her own thing. So an unconventional relationship would be up your alley."

"Yes there does seem to be a silver lining in it," she said as the two girls went to sleep.

End

Well, this is the end of the one shot. Sorry if it was a little rushed at the end, but I wanted to get this done. If anyone wants to continue this you can as long as it's ends with the three of them still in a three-way relationship.


End file.
